Chat
by L Ducky
Summary: Really stupid... RENT told in IMs. History was boring one day, so i thought of this. rating for language
1. Tuneup and Voice Mail and Rent

**I don't know where this came from…**

Mark: CameraMan

Roger: WellHungarian

Mimi: FelineAveBMeow

Angel: SweetLittleAngel

Collins: ActualReality

Maureen: DivaNeedsAStage

Joanne: JoJefferson

Benny: BenCoffIII

-

Mrs. Cohen: LeaCohen

Harold Jefferson: HJefferson

Alexi Darling: DarlingAlexi

CameraMan: Grr I give up

WellHungarian?

CameraMan: My films. They suck.

WellHungarian: oh.

CameraMan: What if I just film random ppl on the street?

CameraMan: Like the homelwss ppl. Cud b a documentary.

WellHungarian: Might work.

CameraMan: what r u doing?

WellHungarian: gutair. Y?

CameraMan: kuz I hear a bad version of Musetta's Waltz. Must be u.

WellHungarian: my guitar wont tune!

CameraMan: I can hear that much.

WellHungarian: stfu

CameraMan: Hang on my moms IMing me.

WellHungarian: y don't u block her r something?

CameraMan: kuz then shes hunt me down and find me here. Not a good thing.

WellHungarian: lol. Sux for you.

-

LeaCohen: Mark?

LeaCohen: Marky? Marky-poo! It's mom!

LeaCohen: Well, you must not be there. I'm just IMing to say "I love you" and "Happy Holidays."

LeaCohen: Oh, yes, dear. Cindy's here with her kids. They say "hi"

LeaCohen: She told me how Maureen dumped you.

LeaCohen: She was a sweet girl.

LeaCohen: Well, it's her loss.

LeaCohen: Love you! Bye!

LeaCohen: Wear your scarf!

- LeaCohen has logged off –

-

CameraMan: she's gone.

WellHungarian: thank goodness. So annoying.

CameraMan: You guitar still sux. What are you doing with it n e how?

WellHungarian: I'm writing one great song

CameraMan: hey, look, Collins on!

WellHungarian: you talk to him

CameraMan: P fine.

-

ActualReality: hey, hey hey!

CameraMan: hey yourself! Where r u?

ActualReality: close. How's rog doing?

CameraMan: ehh.

ActualReality: I'll be up in a- oh shit!

CameraMan: what?

CameraMan: Collins? You there?

CameraMan: COLLINS!

- ActualReality has logged off –

CameraMan: Collins is close

WellHungarian: cool.

WellHungarain: Grr Benny just IMed me.

CameraMan: Oh. what's he saying?

WellHungarian: One sec, ill get you in the chat thing.

-

BenCoffIII: Ho, ho, ho!

WellHungarian: Hello to you too, benny.

BenCoffIII: sup?

- CameraMan has just entered the chat –

BenCoffIII: Hey, Mark!

CameraMan: hi.

BenCoffIII: Look, guys, I don't wanna say this but…

WellHungarian: screw you.

BenCoffIII: I need your guys' rent.

WellHungarian: what rent?

BenCoffIII, Well, see, all this past year's. I let it slide, but…

CameraMan: WTF? You said we were "golden" !

WellHungarian: you lived here when you bought the building!

CameraMan: remember?

BenCoffIII: of course. U, me, Collins, and Maureen.

BenCoffIII: how is she?

CameraMan: she's doing her protest tonight,

BenCoffIII: I know. Still the production manager?

CameraMan: Not anymore

BenCoffIII: still dating her?

CameraMan: Uhmm… no.

WellHungarian: she in love with someone else!

BennCoffIII: New man?

WellHungarian: nope

CameraMan: well, no.

BenCoffIII: C'mon. What's his name?

WellHungarian: JOANNE! Rofl

BenCoffIII: haha.

BenCoffIII: In any case, I still nee ur guys' rent.

BenCoffIII: or else you're evicted.

- BenCoffIII has logged off –

WellHungarian: fucktard.

CameraMan: yea.

- WellHungarian has logged off –

- CameraMan has logged off -

**Love? Hate? Let me know!**


	2. Rent and Light My Candle

**Wow… this turned out to be MUCH more popular than I thought it would be… thanks a ton, all of you!**

CameraMan: Damn, I hate those power outages

WellHungarian: I just love how every1 fought against Benny like that

CameraMan: hahaha. Yea that was cool.

CameraMan: hold up, Maureen's IMing me.

CameraMan: wonder what she wants…

WellHungarian: Ohh! Look at me! I'm Mark and I just got dumped by Maureen but im still chasing her even though shes a lesbian now!

-

DivaWithAStage: MARKY!

DivaWithAStage: POOKIE I NEED HELPPPP!

CameraMan: Yea? Whats up?

DivaWithAStage: well, you know how I bumped you ass a production manager?

CameraMan: yea, unfortunately

DivaWithAStage: Well, I hired Joanne in your place, and, well…

DivaWithAStage: I don't think she knows what she's doing.

CameraMan: Your equipment won't work?

DivaWithAStage: Well, yea. Please, Pookie? I really need you to…

DivaWithAStage: Please?

CameraMan: Okay, alright, I'll go!

DivaWithAStage: THANK YOU!

-

CameraMan: Not funny, Roger.

WellHungarian: I thought it was. :)

CameraMan: I'm just going to fix her equipment

WellHungarian: AFTER she just fired you?

CameraMan: I know, can you believe it?

WellHungarian: You're the one that agreed…

CameraMan: Yea, I know…

-

SweetLittleAngel: Are you okay?

ActualReality: I almost wish I wasn't

SweetLittleAngel: Did they get anything?

ActualReality: Didn't have much to start with. All they got was my coat. And even then, they missed the sleeve.

ActualReality: Thanks for helping me out.

SweetLittleAngel: Well, it IS X-mas

SweetLittleAngel: I'm Angel, btw.

ActualReality: Angel? Indeed.

ActualReality: A Sweet Little Angel… of the first degree.

ActualReality: I'm Collins.

ActualReality: Well, Tom Collins.

ActualReality: nice icon… an Xmas tree.

SweetLittleAngel: let's get you patched up.

SweetLittleAngel: Oh, there's a Life Support Chat at 9:30

SweetLittleAngel: It's for people with AIDS…. Like me…

ActualReality: yea, me, too

SweetLittleAngel: I can see we'll get along JUST fine.

SweetLittleAngel: We need to get you a new coat, and some food

ActualReality: My friends are waiting for me…

SweetLittleAngel: well, the more the merrier!

ActualReality: …

SweetLittleAngel: I do not take 'no' c'mon, let's go.

-

CameraMan: Well, do you want to go to the lot tonight?

CameraMan: or at least dinner?

WellHungarian: ha! Point your camera to my EMPTY wallet.

CameraMan: touché

WellHungarian: Have fun fixing Maureen's whatever it is….

CameraMan: take your AZT

WellHungarian: whatever.

- CameraMan has logged off –

-

- Message from FelineAveBMeow –

FelineAveBMeow: Hey, could you help me out?

WellHungarian: With what?

FelineAveBMeow: I need to set up my icon. Dunno how.

WellHungarian: hey, I recognize your SN… I think.

- FelineAveBMeow has logged off –

- FelineAveBMeow has logged on -

WellHungarian: you okay?

FelineAveBMeow: yea, I'm good. My power just fitzed.

FelineAveBMeow: so, can you help me?

- FelineAveBMeow has logged off –

- FelineAveBMeow has logged on -

WellHungarian: you sure you're okay?

FelineAveBMeow: yea, I just clicked 'log out on accident'

WellHungarain: …

FelineAveBMeow: what?

WellHungarain: Nothing.

WellHungarain: Well, your SN reminded me of…

FelineAveBMeow: I always remind people of... who is she?

WellHungarian: She died. Her name was April – her SN was CattyLittleGirlApril.

FelineAveBMeow: I still cant figure it out! Help?

- FelineAveBMeow has sent you a picture -

WellHungarain: Well, first you click the button "change picture" and then you…

FelineAveBMeow: what?

WellHungarain: Nothing. The pic you sent me… im just looking at your hair.

WellHungarian: it's pretty.

WellHungarian: you look familiar.

FelineAveBMeow: Like your dead gf?

WellHungarian: well, only your SN… but you really do look familiar.

FelineAveBMeow: Oh, hey I figured out the icon!

WellHungarain: a candle?

FelineAveBMeow: yea, thanks!

- FelineAveBMeow has logged off –

- FelineAvebMeow has logged on –

WellHungarian: need more help?

FelineAveBMeow: Grr! I need a break from looking around my appt.

WellHungarian: what you looking for?

FelineAveBMeow: it was pure… I wonder where it is…

WellHungarain: I was just looking at the pic you sent me…

FelineAveBMeow: do I really have the best ass below 14th street?

WellHungarain: WTF?

WellHungarain: no- I mean, well, yes but –

WellHungaraian: I was just thinking that you looked familiar.

WellHungarian: I know I've seen you somewhere…

FelineAveBMeow: like the CatScratch Club?

FelineAveBMeow: I dance there

WellHungarian: YES!

WellHungarain: they used to tie you up.

FelineAveBMeow: it's a living.

WellHungarian: you didn't have handcuffs on in the pic you sent me ;)

FelineAveBMeow: damn, I guess my stash really is missing.

FelineAveBMeow: I cant find it ANYWHERE

WellHungarain: Stash as in smack?

FelineAveBMeow: well…

WellHungarian: do you shiver a lot?

FelineAveBMeow: my loft has no heat…

WellHungarian: what about sweating?

FelineAveBMeow: I have a cold!

WellHungarian: Yea, right.

WellHungarian: you know I used to be a junkie like you

FelineAveBMeow: its only a now and then thing

FelineAveBMeow: I like the "feel good"

FelineAveBMeow: Oh, I found it!

WellHungarian: you're hopeless…

FelineAveBMeow: hey, ive sent you a pic of me, why don't u send a pic of u to me?

WellHungarian: sure. Why not.

- WellHungarian has sent you a picture –

FelineAveBMeow: you have bug hands

FelineAveBMeow: like my dad

WellHungarain: …

FelineAveBMeow: do you wanna dance?

WellHungarain: with… you?

FelineAveBMeow: No. With my dad.

WellHungarian: well, I'm Roger.

FelineAveBMeow: They call me Mimi

- FelineAveBMeow has logged off –

**Okay a few notes:**

**No, One Song Glory is not in this one because it's just Roger and that would be very difficult.**

**Yes, Light My Candle was a bit out of order. I don't know why it ended up that way, it just didn't flow through IMs if I put it in the order its supposed to be in.**

**Thank-you's too: AngelxCollins and Tina101 for putting up with me bothering them every 3 seconds about this fic.**


	3. Voice Mail 2, Today 4 U, You'll See

**More boring history class.**

**I am going to put a random thought of the day on each chapter now, okay?**

**Here's today's: sometimes I wish I were a boy just so I could cross-dress.**

HJefferson: Kitten, are you there?

JoJefferson: Auto-Reply: I am not here right now, but I will be back asap. If it's urgent, call my cell. If not, leave a message here.

HJefferson: I guess not. Well. I just called you at the office, and they said you're stage-managing.

HJefferson: you mother says that the unwed mothers in Harlem need your legal help too.

HJefferson: Anyhow, calls Daisy for our itinerary, or Alfred at Palm Ridge. We'll be at the spa over New Years.

HJefferson: Unless the senator changes his mind.

HJefferson: Oh, yes kitten. Mummy's confirmation hearings are on the 10th. We'll need you – alone – by the 6th.

HJefferson: she's already nervous.

HJefferson: ad, please, kitten. No Doc Martens this time. And wear a dress.

HJefferson: have a merry Christmas!

HJefferson: oh your mother wants to say something.

HJefferson: I am NOT nervous. I just wanted to remind you to wear a bra. Happy holidays!

-

ActualReality: hey there again!

CameraMan: Collins! Where you been?

ActualyReality: tell you in a bit. Get rog-man in here.

CameraMan: got it.

CameraMan: just a sec

- WellHungarian has joined the chat –

WellHungarian: what?

ActualReality: Guess who!

WellHungarian: hi.

ActualReality: after 7 months!

WellHungarian: srry…

ActualReality: you could use some Stoli, boy!

CameraMan: haha.

ActualReality: and I come bearing food.

CameraMan: how did you afford that?

WellHungarian: yess!

WellHungarian: what'd u bring?

ActualReality: NOW he gets excited.

CameraMan: of course.

ActualReality: I brought… Bustelo, Marlboro, bananas, Cap'n Crunch….

WellHungarian: my fave.

ActualReality: and firewood for our stove.

CameraMan: wow… santa much?

ActualReality: oh, yea, hey. There's someone I want you to meet.

CameraMan: who?

- SweetLittleAngel had joined the chat –

ActualReality: Meet Angel Dumott-Shunard!

SweetLittleAngel: Hi, boys!

WellHungarian: who are you?

ActualReality: I got mugged, and she helped me out.

ActualReality: she's the reason I can afford your food, so be nice.

ActualReality: and her street drumming's not bad either ;)

CameraMan: you earned all this $$ on the street?

SweetLittleAngel: I got lucky on Ave A today. A lady in a limo drove by me, and asked me to drum until a dog named Evita stopped barking… permanently. I got $1,000 off of it, so I felt like spreading it around. Today 4 u, tomorrow 4 me.

WellHungarian: Then how'd you meet Collins?

SweetLittleAngel: I got back onto Ave A, and I heard him coughing. I couldn't just leave him there, so I patched him up. Then he brought me here to meet you!

CameraMan: sweet!

WellHungarian: grr! Benny's IMing me again.

ActualReality: put him in here.

- BenCoffIII has joined the chat –

BenCoffIII: all these stupid lazy-ass bums keep trying to steal my stuff!

CameraMan: maybe if you treated them like people they would stop.

CameraMan: that attitude towards the homeless is what maureen's protesting, after all.

BenCoffIII: Maureen is protesting about looking her stage… not me personally.

WellHungarian: what happened to you, man? You used to have morals and ideas, and now…

BenCoffIII: now I have money and I can do whatever I want with that lot next door.

ActualReality: now wont that make a homeless person's Xmas? Evicting them? Happy b-day, Jesus.

BenCoffIII: I'm still waiting for the rent!

WellHungarian: you're wasting you time

CameraMan: we're broke!

CameraMan: And you broke your word – this is absurd.

BenCoffIII: there is one way you won't have to pay

WellHungarian: I knew it.

BenCoffIII: I'm gonna build a CyberArts studio next door. You all can stay there for free… for a favor, actually.

WellHungarian: what?

BennCoffIII: uhmm… stop the protest.

CameraMan: why don't you get the cops to do that?

BenCoffIII: I did; they're on standby. But my investor would rather I do this quietly.

WellHungarian: you cant quietly wipe out an entire tent city!

BenCoffIII: you still want to produce films and write songs? Here's the place! It was your dream… give it a chance!

BenCoffIII: you'll see… it'll be great.

BenCoffIII: remember… cancel the protest or pack.

- BenCoffIII had logged off –

SweetLittleAngel: he could use some prozac.

WellHungarian: or heavy drugs. Lol.

CameraMan: or group hugs…

ActualReality: oh, yea. I forgot. We have a chatroom to go to? Wanna come?

SweetLittleAngel: Life Support is for people coping with life. You don't have to stay too long.

CameraMan: first I gotta save the protest.

ActualReality: so you're not gonna stop it?

CameraMan: no.

SweetLittleAngel: Roger?

WellHungarian: I'm not much company.

CameraMan: -kicks roger- ROGER!

SweetLittleAngel: it's okay, he'll catch up later.

SweetLittleAngel: you'll see, boys.

WellHungarian: just leave me alone, okay, boys?

ActualReality: I like boys

CameraMan: we know.

SweetLittleAngel: Boys like me?

ActualReality: we'll see ;)

-

WellHungarian: in your jewish words… oy.

CameraMan: Collins and Angel? I know.

**Heh. Sorry bout that last bit with Mark and Roger… it just always seemed awkward to me for them not to comment on it. So I made them comment on it. I know it wasn't in the play, but hey. Artistic license and all that.**


	4. Tango: Maureen

**Okay. I just want to put this 'out there' :**

**I really don't like this fic. I only wrote it because I was bored, and my friend wanted me to post it. So, I posted the first chapter and I was going to take it down, but then my dad called me to dinner. When I came back, I had at least 5 reviews that said 'I love it!' I got more and more like it, so I wrote more. More people liked it, so I wrote more. By now, I still don't like the story too much, but it's fun to write, and I am only writing it for you.**

**Thank you.**

**Hola is my baby, go read it.**

CamraMan: Hello? Joanne?

JoJefferson: …hi?

JoJefferson: Mark?

CameraMan: yea. Hi.

JoJefferson: Maureen sent you?

CameraMan: well… yea.

JoJefferson: I told her not to call you…

JoJefferson: srry.

CameraMan: that's Maureen for ya… but can I help anyway?

JoJefferson: I, umm… I hired an engineer.

CameraMan: Okay… well. Nice to have met you.

JoJefferson: wait!

CameraMan: …

JoJefferson: she's three hours late…

JoJefferson: help?

CameraMan: Okay. What seems to be the prob?

JoJefferson: the samples won't delay

JoJefferson: but the cable…

CameraMan: there's another way.

- CameraMan has invited you to an audio chat –

CameraMan: say something into the mic

CameraMan: anything.

_Test, one, two, three!_

_Anything but that…_

- Audio chat has ended –

JoJefferson: this is weird

CamreaMan: it's weird.

JoJefferson: Very weird

CameraMan: Fukin' weird.

JoJefferson: I'm so mad I don't know what to do.

JoJefferson: Maureen is the only one who could put me in this situation. I'm here fighting with mics, freezing, PLUS, I'm stuck with you.

CameraMan: Are you going insane with a fire in your brain and feeling just a tad suicidal?

JoJefferson: now that you mention it…

CameraMan: I've been through this.

CameraMan: I call it the Tango: Maureen.

JoJefferson: the Tango: Maureen?

CameraMan: yup.

JoJefferson: oh, boy.

CameraMan: It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round

JoJefferson: what?

CameraMan: She keeps you dangling and waiting for her

JoJefferson: No she doesn't!

CameraMan: She's mangling your heart.

JoJefferson: It's different with me.

CameraMan: and you toss and turn kuz her eyes draw you in, she turns you around, and you still rebound.

CameraMan: right?

JoJefferson: I think I know what you mean…

CameraMan: the Tango: Maureen.

CameraMan: has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'pookie' ?

JoJefferson: never.

CameraMan: Did you ever doubt a kiss or two?

JoJefferson: this is kind of spooky.

JoJefferson: did you ever swoon when she walked in the door

CameraMan: every time! Be careful about that…

JoJefferson: did she flirt with the other boys?

CameraMan: more than that!

JoJefferson: I feel sick.

JoJefferson: she cheated?

CameraMan: she cheated.

JoJefferson: Maureen cheated?

CameraMan: Fuckin' cheated.

JoJefferson: I give UP!

CameraMan: keep looking on the bright side…

JoJefferson: I'd fall for her no matter what.

CameraMan: True. I think everyone would.

JoJefferson: She's hard not to fall for.

CameraMan: but it's a "might as well" thing

JoJefferson: You keep dancing her tango to hell.

CameraMan: At least you'll have tangoed at all.

JoJefferson: She always forces you to dance 'till she's done with you

CameraMan: you pretend not to, but you know her attn isn't on you

JoJefferson: you still can't leave her

CameraMan: the end will come eventually

JoJefferson: I still gotta turn a blind eye and pretend she's all mine

CameraMan: why do we love when she's mean?

JoJefferson: And she can be so obscene

JoJefferson: something just clicked and clunked into place.

CameraMan: try the mic

- JoJefferson has invited you to an audio chat –

_My Maureen… reen… reen…_

_Patched!_

_Thanks._

- Audio Chat has ended –

JoJefferson: Maureen just logged on

CameraMan: get her in this chat

- DivaWithAStage has joined the chat –

JoJefferson: Hi, honey

DivaWithAStage: Pookie! Heyy! How's the stage working?

JoJefferson: Pookie? You never call me…

DivaWithAStage: …?

JoJefferson: forget it. We're patched.

DivaWithAStage: yay! Thanks a bunch, pookie! muah!

- DivaWithAStage has logged off –

CameraMan: Pookie.

JoJefferson: Shut up.

CameraMan: the Tango: Maureen…

- CameraMan has logged off –

**Okay, sorry for the shortness, and I know Life Support should have been in this one, but it's not. That's because I need your guys' help. I need SNs for Steve, Gordon, Ali, Pam, Sue, and Paul. Help?**


	5. Life Support, Another Day

**Finally… the Life Support chat! Guess I can't avoid it anymore…**

**Hola will be the next to be updated, I just needed some more user input.**

- You have entered Life Support –

Carp8Diem: Thank you all for coming. Let's introduce ourselves.

SuperSteve: Steve

GordonTheGreat: Gordon

JustAli: Ali

PamelaSmith: Pam

SuddenlySusan: Sue

SweetLittleAngel: Hi, I'm Angel.

ActualReality: Tom… Collins.

Carp8Diem: I'm Paul.

Carp8Diem: let's begin with the affirmation. I'll start.

Carp8Diem: There's only us…

JustAli: There's only this…

- CameraMan has entered the chat –

CameraMan: Sorry, excuse me.

Carp8Diem: And you are…

CameraMan: Oh, I'm here because…

CameraMan: I don't have…

CameraMan: Well, I'm here with…

SweetLittleAngel: Hi, Mark.

CameraMan: Mark! Mark, I'm… Mark.

CameraMan: Well, this is a neat little group… quite and operation.

Carp8Diem: Welcome, Mark. Let's continue… Pam?

PamelaSmith: Forget regret…

SuperSteve: or life is yours to miss.

GordonTheGreat: Excuse me, Paul. I have a problem with this… credo?

GordonTheGreat: Yesterday I learned that my T-cells are low. I regret that news, okay?

Carp8Diem: Alright.

Carp8Diem: But, Gordon…

Carp8Diem: how do you feel today?

GordonTheGreat: err… what?

Carp8Diem: How do you feel today?

GordonTheGreat: Okay?

Carp8Diem: is that all?

GordonTheGreat: Well, it's the best I;ve felt all year.

Carp8Diem: then why are you afraid? What are you afraid of?

GordonTheGreat: I live in NY.

GordonTheGreat: Fear is my life.

PamelaSmith: haha.

JustAli: lol.

GordonTheGreat: look, I'm a bit cynical because I'm used to relying on doctors… and they told me I should have died three years ago.

Carp8Diem: no other road

JustAli: no other way

SweetLittleAngel: no day but today.

-

FelineAveBMeow: Hey, remember me?

WellHungarian: sure…

FelineAveBMeow: let's go out tonight!

WellHungarian: What?

FelineAveBMeow: C'mon, you heard me! It'll be fun.

WellHungarian: no, thanks.

FelineAveBMeow: I have smack…

WellHungarian: NO!

FelineAveBMeow: y not?

WellHungarian: well, for one thing –

WellHungarian: never mind.

FelineAveBMeow: what?

FelineAveBMeow: tell me…

WellHungarian: come back when you're not a junkie.

FelineAveBMeow: hang on listen to this…

FelineAveBMeow: "There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is your to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today."

FelineAveBMeow: Angel taught me that.

WellHungarian: for the last time – **NO**

WellHungarian: that's a fancy little speech, but I don't buy all the "forget regret" crap!

WellHungarian: sure, I used to be just like you – NOT ANYMORE!

WellHungarian: just go AWAY.

FelineAveBMeow: what is your problem? If you live in the moment, you can have fun, drugs or not!

FelineAveBMeow: I can't prevent what's meant to be…

WellHungarian: You don't get it!

FelineAveBMeow: what don't I get? I believe in fate. You should stop second-guessing!

WellHungarian: Another time, okay? Just not now.

FelineAveBMeow: "No day but today…"

- FelineAveBMeow had logged off –

**I tried…**


	6. Will I to I'll Cover You

**Wow it's been a while since my last update on this one. I'm back.**

- You have entered Life Support –

SuperSteve: I'm not really concerned for loosing my life… it's not like I can miss it when it's gone.

SuperSteve: but…

Carp8Diem: Yes…?

SuperSteve: Will I loose my dignity?

--

CandyFluff3004: hurrhurrhurr ! 4m 4 h4xx0r ph34r m3hhhh

CameraMan: You know, that makes it very easy to report you if you do that.

CandyFluff3004: $0?

CameraMan: Okay…

ActualRealtiy: hope the mods have fun with you.

- CandyFluff3004 has logged off -

CandyFluff5678: Hey! What the fuck?

CameraMan??

CandyFluff5678: that's MY old account, and I don't need your goddamn help getting it back!

CandyFluff5678: Who the fuck do you think you are? I sent in all the fucking reports needed.

SweetLittleAngel: Easy, sugar. He was gonna help.

CameraMan: uhm.. sorry…

CandyFluff5678: And you got a camera? Lemme guess… you were taking screenshots of this so you and post all over your stupid-ass blog how you helped me out? FUCK YOU

- CandyFluff5678 had logged off –

WellHungarian: That went well.

ActualReality: lolz

SweetLittleAngel: well, New York is pretty bad compared to most places.

SweetLittleAngel: they all look like pleasure cruises.

ActualReality: you got that right.

ActualReality: I'm sick of the same old same old – grading papers and shit.

ActualReality: let's DO something.

SweetLittleAngel: you teach?

ActualReality: Comp. Age. Philosophy.

ActualReality: my students would rather watch TV tho.

SweetLittleAngel: That's America for ya.

ActualReality: let's go to Santa Fe. At least it's sunny there.

CameraMan: What would we do there?

ActualReality: a… RESTURAUNT!

WellHungarian: yea, right.

ActualReality: C'mon. We'd at least get out of bohemian hell…

SweetLittleAngel: I'll come with you!

CameraMan: shit! I forgot! I gotta get to Maureen's show early

WellHungarian: -coughmaureenslavecough-

CameraMan: shut up. You're coming.

WellHungarian: what- oh!

- CameraMan has exited the chat –

- WellHungarian has exited the chat –

--

CameraMan: Give Angel and Collins some time, okay?

WellHungarian: it's ABOUT time.

CameraMan: I'm gonna go help Maureen out.

WellHungarian: I'll… play gutair or something.

- CameraMan has logged off –

- WellHungarian has logged off –

--

SweetLittleAngel: Alone at last

ActualReality: they'll be back soon enough.

SweetLittleAngel: I've been… thinking about you?

ActualReality: Me?

ActualReality: Really?

SweetLittleAngel: of course.

ActualReality: are… are we a… thing?

SweetLittleAngel: honey, you're everything to me.

SweetLittleAngel: will you move in with me? Pay me back with kisses…

ActualReality: Sure… I don't have much to take in.

ActualReality: but sweet kisses I can spare… I'll be there.

SweetLittleAngel: Collins?

ActualReality: Yes?

SweetLittleAngel: I-… I love you.

ActualReality: I love you too.

SweetLittleAngel:D… let's go to the protest.

**And…. Scene! That was really short I know but both of those songs can really be summed up in one sentence… but I love em to death. And back.**


	7. We're Okay

**Random thought of the day: Soy Sauce**

**Ack! I'm not quite sure how to do this, so if I get terminology mixed up with the legal stuffs, please forgive me.**

JoJefferson: Steve? It's Joanne

SteveD: What's up?

JoJefferson: The Merget case.

SteveD: We got a dismissal.

JoJefferson: Dismissal? That's great! Good work.

-

DivaWithAStage: Pookie!

JoJefferson: Honeybear, hold on.

JoJefferson: I'm IMing Steve… it's about work.

DivaWithAStage: Alright. :(

DivaWithAStage: Wait! Do you have the cowbell?

JoJefferson: Yes. Don't worry.

-

SteveD: What are we going to do now?

JoJefferson: We tell them that we'll sue

JoJefferson: But a settlement would be good, too.

SteveD: What for?

JoJefferson: Sexual harassment and… Civil rights.

SteveD: Got it

JoJefferson: You're the best :)

-

DivaWithAStage: Pookie, can you cut the paper plate for me?

DivaWithAStage: Pleeeeeeeaaase?

JoJefferson: No, you cut it!

DivaWithAStage: Mark would have done it for me!

JoJefferson: And you cheated on him how much?

-

HJefferson: Kitten, you IM'd me earlier?

JoJefferson: Hi, dad! I did

HJefferson: Did you get my message?

JoJefferson: I did and Maureen IS coming to mom's hearing.

HJefferson: but, kitten!

-

DivaWithAStage: Did he hear about Newt's lesbian sister?

JoJefferson: No… I'll tell him.

-

HJefferson: Her sister will be there?

JoJefferson: you heard?

-

JoJefferson: he heard

DivaWithAStage? that was a joke

JoJefferson: Hold on.

-

HJefferson: She told me, kitten.

HJefferson: Anyways, I have to go.

HJefferson: I love you, Kitten!

JoJefferson: And you too

-

DivaWithAStage: Jill's here

JoJefferson: Jill's there?

-

SteveD: Joanne, can you print this file out for me?

- SteveD has sent you a file –

JoJefferson: Steve, I gotta go

-

JoJefferson: Wait- Jill? With the short black hair?

DivaWithAStage: the very same…

JoJefferson: the Calvin Klein model?

JoJefferson: who lives in Penthouse A?

DivaWithAStage: Pookie, are you okay?

JoJefferson: We're okay!

**I know this was short, but I still have to figure out how I'm going to do Christmas Bells.**


	8. Christmas Bells

**I know, I know, long time since updates. But I haven't been getting the alerts from your guys' stories to make me feel guilty about it. Grr at fanfiction dot net.**

**In any case, here's Christmas Bells. It took me just about forever to figure out how to format it. -.-;**

**And I just now thought of this: I don't know if any of these screen names are real, I just choose random stuff off the top of my head. So if any of these are YOUR screen name, I am terribly sorry. Please let me know, and tell me if you want me to change it or not. .**

**And underlined stuff is "links."**

NotMyName348: I'm just trying to make an honest living!

Buddy4U003: Try getting a job!

NotMyName348: Merry Xmas?

- SweetLittleAngel has joined the chat -

- ActualReality has joined the chat -

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: hey check out this site! I sell coats! I've got furs, tweed, trenchcoats, casmere, anything!

SweetLittleAngel: Baby, you do need a new coat.

ActualReality: you really shouldn't do that…

SweetLittleAngel: Think of it as an X-Mas presant!

ActualReality: you've done enough… you saved me from…

SweetLittleAngel: ;-)

--

CameraMan: wait… so this amazingly cute girl asked you for help with her _icon_…

CameraMan: … then asked you to go out with her?

WellHungarian: right.

CameraMan: and the problem is?

WellHungarian: I don't know!

WellHungarian: She was great, but something made me push her away

WellHungarian: she gave me a bad feeling.

CameraMan: I thought you said she was sweet!

WellHungarian: whatever. I'm hungry, let's go eat.

CameraMan: we're going to the Life after the protest.

WellHungarian: let's just… go. To a chatroom or something. Something different.

CameraMan: "mimi" got you out…

--

- CameraMan has joined the chat –

- WellHungarian has joined the chat –

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: Coats, coats, coats! Click here!

HiddenShadow: I got the good stuff. Click here to fly over the rainbow.

FelineAveBMeow: You got my good stuff?

HiddenShadow: I'm cool.

--

WellHungarian: Mark! That's her!

CameraMan: Maureen?

WellHungarian: No, mimi!

CameraMan: which one?

WellHungarian: the one buying the smack.

CameraMan: oh.

CameraMan: go talk to her!

--

WellHungarian: hey?

FelineAveBMeow: oh… hey.

WellHungarian: I… I just…

FelineAveBMeow: …?

WellHungarian: Well- I'm sorry.

FelineAveBMeow: just forget it.

WellHungarian: I shouldn't have blown up like that.

SweetLittleAngel: Collins, look at this one!

WellHungarian: Can… can I make it up to you?

FelineAveBMeow: How?

ActualReality: Angel… you don't need to keep giving all the time, you know…

WellHungarian: a bunch of us are going to the life after the show.

WellHungarian: for food… you know.

WellHungarian: wanna come along?

SweetLittleAngel: hush, you. It's Xmas.

FelineAveBMeow: haha. Sounds like fun. Sure.

HiddenShadow: well, if it isn't the loverboy. Hey, cutiepie.

WellHungarian: what do you want?

HiddenShadow: just warning you – you steal my client, you die.

FelineAveBMeow: stop!

WellHungarian: You seem to be doing fine since I left. Still got plenty of customers.

WellHungarian: you won't miss her, don't worry.

SweetLittleAngel: this one is a no.

--

BenCoffIII: Sorry, Alison. The protest is on!

AliGator: Benny!

--

BananasRockDude: do you have Z?

HiddenShadow: I'm cool.

WellHungarian: Mark, meet Mimi. Mimi, meet Mark.

CameraMan: Hi

FelineAveBMeow: hey.

WellHungarian: Mimi's coming to the Life with us.

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: We have a new arrival if you want to see it!

HiddenShadow: D is an ounce!

NotMyName348: I've got hats, bats, dats!

ActualReality: That's the one they stole!

ActualReality: it's my coat!

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: we do give discounts?

CameraMan: mimi, I think I've seen you before…

SweetLittleAngel: Collins, honey, we can get a better one!

ActualReality: but it's a scam!

FelineAveBMeow: lol, that's what Roger said, too.

HiddenShadow: no, I said graham!

SweetLittleAngel: honey, it'll be okay

ActualReality: THEIF!

SweetLittleAngel: but if she hadn't stolen your coat, would I have found you?

NotMyName348: Shoes and Jewlery!

SweetLittleAngel: let's get the leather one.

--

BenCoffIII: Ali, do you know which investors are going to be there

AliGator: Daddy will, and I think one of his friends, too.

BenCoffIII: Damn!

--

WellHungarian: let's head to the protest.

FelineAveBMeow: whos?

CameraMan: Maureen's

SweetLittleAngel: I'll give you 15 for this one

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: no. 25

SweetLittleAngel: 15

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: 23?

FelineAveBMeow: who's Maureen?

SweetLittleAngel: 15.

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: 20.

WellHungarian: his ex! Rofl.

SweetLittleAngel: 15.

CameraMan: But I'm over her!

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: 17?

WellHungarian: suuure.

FelineAveBMeow: haha

SweetLittleAngel: 15?

Rawr0Pirate0Matey: sold.

FelineAveBMeow: so when can I meet you in person?

WellHungarian: er – well - let's not go there yet.

FelineAveBMeow: is that a warning?

CameraMan: Nonono, don't worry. He just needs time to take it slow.

WellHungarian: I should tell you- shit!

FelineAveBMeow: what?

CameraMan: what?

WellHungarian: It's starting to snow.

- DivaWithAStage has joined the chat –

DivaWithAStage: whoops, wrong room.

DivaWithAStage: COME TO THE PROTEST!

- DivaWithAStage has left the chat -


End file.
